Ocotober 41 BC
by aniloverji12
Summary: Everyone knows of the tragic romance of Cleopatra and Marc Anthony, but what of the story of their nations. What really happened at the end of the Macedonian Era?...And how did Rome rise from the death of Ancient Egypt?


Something I came up with after reading about Cleopatra, This will probably a 3 to 4 chapter fic that I WILL finish ^^

* * *

October 41 BC

The flickering of the candles lighted the walls, casting a forbidding aura in the corridor. Two figures strode past the changing shadows as their footsteps echoed, steady and loud. One was dressed in full armor, the bronze plates clanking every so often as he walked. He shook his head softly, swaying his brown curls, as the other man, in a Roman toga clapped an arm around him in an encouraging motion.

"I'a don't know about this dominus Antonius (sir Anthony)"

"It will be fine Romulus. She's one of the richest monarchs in all the civilized world. Having an alliance with her will help me gain control back in Rome."

"Sic (yes), but I can't help feeling this is wrong;somehow."

Romulus worrying halted when Marcus Antonius (Marc Anthony) stopped and threw him a cold glare. He stood in front of Rome, his face twisted into a snarl as he threateningly growled out, "Romulus Vargas, personification of the Roman state, do you support me or not?" To this, Romulus meekly back away and answered with a bow,"Sic, I support you. Vitae est vestrum (My life is yours)." The air was tense until Marcus broke the silence, chuckling. "Of course it is," he replied with a grin as he continued walking; he signaling Rome to follow. Sighing, Romulus gladly stood up and followed. He felt a sense of anticipation and dread drudging inside of him. This new leader seemed to be important, but his end was coming soon. He could feel it. Shaking his thoughts away, Romulus ran and stood with his unofficial leader at the dazzling, intricately carved entryway.

The duo were greeted by an Egyptian servant; her dark skin illuminated by the trembling lights. It gave her an otherworldly appearance. Her presence gave Romulus the thought of her as a priestess and a feeling they were entering the presence of a goddess. He fidgeted uncomfortably as the servant gazed at them with mysterious brown eyes, the flames pulsating within them. Marcus, ignorant of the enshrined atmosphere, declared loudly in broken Egyptian," I'd like see your queen." A lithe voice answered in the same tongue from behind the golden entryway," Let them in." Marus proudly strode past the girl and Romulus followed hesitantly. He silently apologized before trailing behind the determined man.

They pushed aside the gossamer curtain and entered the luxurious room. Rome's eyes widened in astonishment as he took in the amount of wealth within the walls. The silver lamps shone mutely, illuminating the royal purple of the Persian rugs as gold glittered from every crevice. Tearing his gaze from the rich coverings and the jewels laid carelessly about the floor, he glanced at the main exhibition, the golden bed gracing the center of the room. Upon the magnificent bed laid a woman of beauty rivaling Nefertiti and Romulus remained silent as his leader proudly strode toward the Egyptian Queen.

She was Cleopatra of the Nile, the infamous queen who killed her family for the throne and seized power from the grubby hands of her siblings. With a penchant for diplomacy and an iron will, she managed to remain autonomous from Roman control. But even she lived within the shadows of the growing Roman Republic, which explained her willingness to hold an audience with the lowly Marc Anthony. She sat upon the bed like a throne, appearing quite like a leopard, which also happened to grace the foot of her bed, it's black predatory eyes watched their every move, and Cleopatra's dark eyes glowed as she watching the Roman approach. She allowed Marcus to approach close enough to grasp her hand and as his lips met her darker skin, she felt an electrifying sensation run through her. Her dark brown eyes looked up to meet his lighter ones and the look they shared was undeniable sensual. Parting her lips, she spoke in fluent Latin," Ego te suscipiat, ad humili mansit (I welcome you to my humble dwelling)."

Romulus watched the exchanged with silent shock, not believing the slim, puny woman on the bed was the queen of the untamable Egypt. He continued to stand rooted in his corner of the room until Cleopatra finally noticed him.

"And that must be the representation. He must meet Aegyptus( Egypt)." She signaled with a cursory hand motion as a figure entered silently from a side entrance.

"You called my queen."

The figure was dressed in a simple flowing white robe, her hands folded infront of her. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she avoided gazing at both Romulus and the pair on the bed.

"Do not be rude to our guests, introduce yourself," Cleopatra spoke with authority ringing in her voice. The mysterious woman bowed before speaking," Yes, my queen. I am the representation of the empire of Egypt. My name is Amunet. It is...a pleasure to meet you, Rome Antiqua." She spoke her Latin softly and hesitantly as though she felt uncomfortable within the two men's presence.

Romulus cleared his throat, and stepped out from his shadowy corner. He turned to greet her properly when he halted as he took in the sight of her. He mumbled, dazed," Venus, have mercy; I think I've been struck."

* * *

Notes: my first time writing a history related fic but Rome seriously needs to get more love. ^^

Egypt's name means the hidden one

And no there will not be yaoi in this( as much as I love my yaoi)... well idk it will depend on my mood ^^

Reviews are appreciated ^^


End file.
